theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Crish Universe
|-|Sobre mi= Yeah!! |ocupación = Estudiar, leer y editar |gustos = *Dibujar de vez en cuando *The Loud House *Gravity Falls *Steven Universe *Rick y Morty *Un show Mas *Las manzanas *Call of Duty *Undertale *Espaguetti *Pastel de carne *The Living Tombstone *Skrillex *8ocho *Tri-Line *Hola soy German *Dross *Creepypastas *Musica, pero por lo general: **Rock **Pop **Tecno *Gatos *Drama, comedia, terror y misterio. *El agua de tamarindo y mora *One piece *DBZ *Naruto *Attack on Titan *Dead Note *One Punch Man |frase = *"Nunca se sabe lo que trae el destino" *"No estoy muerto, me estoy dando un break de la vida"}} Como conocí la serie Un día veía Nickelodeon, por mera casualidad, mientras pasaba los canales para ver si había algo interesante, era alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, por lo general no veía con frecuencia ese canal, ya que por esas fechas transmitían programas Live-action, Bob Esponja y los Padrinos Mágicos (con demasiada regularidad). Sin embargo poco después de que terminara el show de los Padrinos Mágicos, anunciaron el siguiente programa, me dio curiosidad, ya que este era un nuevo show que se estrenaría ese día. En días previos ya había escuchado por el mismo canal de que trataba: Un chico que tiene que vivir día a día con 10 hermanas. Mi sorpresa no fue la trama de la serie, sino que desde hace un buen tiempo Nick, no estrenaba un nuevo show que no sea un Live-Action (desde Harvey beaks). En fin decidí darle una oportunidad, desde el comienzo, el opening y el tema de apertura me agradaron, ya habían pasado 5 minutos y ya el capitulo había captado mi atención (Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad y después Recibe el Mensaje). Después de que termino el show, solo espera que fuera mañana para ver mas episodios de The Loud House y ya lo demás es historia. Como conocí la Wiki Pues bien, si mi memoria con fallos no me miente, me encontraba navegando por el internet, buscando esta wiki en particular, pero al principio no lo lograba y terminaba en la wiki en ingles, después de varios intentos mas al fin logre mi objetivo y para mi sorpresa la wiki era como ver un desierto, casi desolado y con muy poco contenido en cualquier pagina. Para mi fortuna había algo de actividad, por lo cual al menos la wiki aun respiraba, así que decidí colaborar con su crecimiento al editar algunas paginas, al principio lo hacia de vez en cuando, pero despues lo hacia con mas frecuencia en eso conocía a dos buenos camaradas, si bien era mas sociable con uno mas que otro, siempre los tomaba en cuenta por igual, estas dos personas eran Light y Dani. Dos personas interesantes. Con el tiempo la wiki creció, conocía a más camaradas que les gustaba el show como Engi, Herni, Kike y muchos más. En conclusión, este es un lugar peculiar, agradable pero sobretodo interesante, en definitiva una wiki y una serie que valen la pena. |-|Mis Episodios y personajes Favoritos= Mis Episodios Favoritos *Entrometidas Pesadas *Llegando a la Vitrina *Sapos y Tiaras *Es una Casa Loud, Loud, Loud *Salva la Cita *Resolución del Baile *11 Louds Saltando *Back in Black *Frog Wild *Party Down *Pulp Friction Personajes favoritos |-|Galería= Galería 110 Herencias Leni.jpg Ojos de la noche.png LincolnLoudtag.png Linc modelo.png Lucy murcielago.png Luan joven.JPG Luan Bufon.png Leni de buen Humor.png GOTH LINCOLN.jpg Good life Linc.jpg Linka Loud.jpg Lincoln Guru.png Lincoln Ace Savvy 2.png Lori Militar.png Lincoln Pionero.png Lincoln DJ.jpg Lincoln Laser attack.jpg S1E10B Linc with Ace Savvy poster.jpg TLH - Ace Savvy on the Case.jpg The beginners guide to Facebook stalking1.png Lincoln como Ace Savvy.jpg 485484 524219584290854 1960779323 n.jpg Lynn Como Lisa.png S1E23A Male Lynn holding a football.gif Lynn traje negro.png Lynn Costume 1.png Lynn en pijama 1.png Compete Button with Lincoln and Lynn.png Rita y Lynn Sr. Rostros 2.png Lincoln And Lynn Are Winners.png Lincoln y Lily Cuento.png Anime Louds.jpg Brawl3Luan.png SBW Linc Stats.png Lily Cat.png S1E13B We're sorry for waking you, Lily.png C1Xp3xpUsAAghKs.mp4.gif Linc and Luan having fun.jpg S1E50 GIF Luan turns into a zombie.gif S1E25B GIF Luna shoots Luan with soup SB.gif S1E23B Lola appears out of nowhere and scares Lincoln.jpg S1E23A Sisters hug Lincoln.png S1E23A Lily kisses Lincoln.png Las Manitas de Lynn.png|Ternurita The Loud House Invasora Del Espacio 157.png Leni joven.png Clyde con Muerdago.png The Loud House Linka y Clyde Chica.png The Loud House Clyde McBride es Jack con un Ojo.png Lucy white hair.png Leni al volante.png Lori and Lola in the van.gif S2E05A Lisa's chemistry set.gif Rabbit_house.png Lincoln_and_Clyde_Foto_Escolar.png Color_fun.gif Mafia rubia.png Fanart de lucy by kratos93-dauwvb5.png Ronnie catrina.jpg Lynn cute.jpg Lucy_Gafas.png Poke_Loud.png Archivo:Memes-Semana.jpg Fanart Loud brothers and linka watching tv by josefnight-davuuy9.png The_Soul_King_Brook_World_Tour.png Evil_Lu.png Linc_mayor_loud.jpg Bendy_Lucy.png Linkbunny.png Lynn_camara.gif La_llamada.jpg Lincoln_dance_parodia.gif Linc_meme.jpg Lincoln_Ruso.jpg HAHAHA.gif Linka_kawai.png Link_sing.png Img_rickety_falls_by_bunnyabsentia-db83tfw.jpg Ronaldo_Santiago.png Linka_loud_hi.png Clyde V63.png Friends v630.png Roxxie.png Linka breallive.png Arreglos.png Lisa smile Run.png Yes.gif Mortal Leni.png Lisa cute.png Lincoln albert.png Gta Royal wood.png Darksoul MLG.png Rush.jpg Mafia_Loud.jpg Tanque_invernal.png Llly zzz.png Fan art you re all i need by thefreshknight-dbbbazp.jpg Loud_Gems.png Loud_Gems2.png Loud_Gems5.png Loud_Gems3.png Loud_Gems4.png Bye.png Lucy_chaparrita_y_tierna.jpg Lucy_invernal.png 8_de_espadazzzz.jpg Manos_arriba.png Shipping_energy_by_coyote.jpg Manifiestate_n.jpg Lincoln_ROCK!.jpg Estimacion_n.jpg Samcoln.png L_63.png L_10.png L_Love_2_63.png Solo_amigos.jpg Snow_dream.png Ronnie_secretos.jpg Yo_sosy_Savy.jpg Mentiras_Note.jpg Is_Mine.jpg Archivo:Boom_Loud.jpg Luna_observando.jpg Lincoln_Cool.jpg B79.jpg Luan_Mimo.png Lynn danger 0.jpg Lynn danger 2.jpg Lynn danger 3.jpg Cierto.jpg |-|Vídeos= Vídeos No Mercy- Overwatch Original Song by The Living Tombstone (Feat. BlackGryphon & LittleJayneyCakes) The Living Tombstone - Grim Grinning Ghost (feat Crusher P + Corpse Husband) - Halloween Song Carol of the Bells- Christmas Song- The Living Tombstone Undertale - Hopes and Dreams (Cement City Remix) Death By Glamour (Undertale) -Dual Mix- Undertale Asgore Bergentrückung Dual Mix Undertale Spider Dance (Muffet's theme) Dual Mix The Loud House Especial de navidad Canción Español latino (Clip) The Loud House - Intro - Español Latino The Loud House Official Theme Song Crazy Piano Mix! THE LOUD HOUSE Theme The Loud House Theme piano midi tutorial sheet partitura cover how to play opening Nick Crazy Piano! ONE PUNCH MAN OP The Hero Crazy Piano! STEVEN UNIVERSE THEME Crazy Piano Mix! SPIDER DANCE (Undertale) Spear of Justice (Undertale) -Dual Mix- Trailer Honesto- Pacific Rim Shingeki no Kyojin OST - So ist es Immer 澤野弘之｢進撃の巨人｣ BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG (Build Our Machine) LYRIC VIDEO - DAGames HELLO NEIGHBOR SONG (GET OUT) LYRIC VIDEO - DAGames BREATH OF THE WILD SONG (TAKE MY BREATH AWAY) Ft. Caleb Hyles - DAGames